Egypts Crimson Nile
by Spirit of the Dead
Summary: Sequel to The Red Sands of Egypt. Three years of peace have gone by, but of course peace doesn't last forever.Will anyone make it out of this alive? Or will Egypt's once beautiful Nile, be tainted with blood forever?
1. The Queen of Thieves

**_Spirit_**- OMFG...I finally have put out the sequal to my most popular fic yet!!! 

_**Tenshi**_- This is a cause for celebration!!! Everybody dance::_music suddenly turns on and Tenshi starts dancing poorly_::

_**Spirit**_- Please stop...anyways Yes. I finally feel confident enough with what I have produced to put it on here. I probably won't be updating as frequently as I used to still. But I will try to update something every now and then.

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon. I do however own whatever OC's are in here.

* * *

A child ran along the reeds by the Nile river. Behind him, his little sister followed with her smaller, more awkward legs. The two laughed as they neared their parents who were working in the fields. Other adults smiled at the two then went back to their work. The children ran up to their mother who was carrying a basket full of wheat, and began to run around her. The woman just shook her head, and shooed the two children away, saying she still had more work to do. It was then the boy stole his little sisters doll and ran off with it. The poor little girl cried and chased after him. 

The boy laughed as he watched his distraught sister try to get her doll back. He ran down to the river and onto a log that stuck out over it. There he head the doll over the water, threatening to drop it in. The girl stopped and stood in horror."Pleewse don't" she cried. He laughed some more and pretended to drop it. The girl yelped but then sighed when he caught it before it fell in.

"You're so gullible." he said and tossed her back her doll. She hugged it and smiled. The boy only shook his head. "Come on, lets go back." he said and grabbed his sisters hand. But she didn't budge. "What's wrong? Come on." he said tugging.

Still no movement. She was looking at something wide eyed, she looked even more scared then when he had her doll. Following her gaze, his mouth fell open. The water. It was turning colors. It at first looked like rust was consuming its natural blueish color, but then it got darker. Soon it was the color of blood. The two stared at it then horror. Then the boy yanked on his sisters arm and took off back to the fields yelling at the top of his lungs for the adults. They all looked up to see what was going on, but turned when the sound of galloping horses and the unsheathing of swords reached their ears.

88888

A figure swiftly moved from shadow to shadow with in the tomb. Careful not to set off any of it's many traps. Silently they entered the next room where the old Pharaoh's body was kept. The person had no interest in that though, and made their way into the next room adjoining this one. In there they saw piles of food, gold, and clothing for the Pharaoh in the afterlife. Though the gold was tempting, the person just walked past it till they reached the center of the room. Walking into the torch light you could see the person was dressed in all black. By the figure of their body you could tell it was a female in men's clothing. Only amethyst colored eyes were visible, and she had a deadly spear like weapon strapped to her back. It was called a glaive, but few knew of such a weapon. She walked much like a cat, silent and powerful.

Her eyes twinkled upon seeing what she had come for. There in the center of the room was a stand with a large light yellow stone in the middle. It was called Lotus diamond and had been given to the late Pharaoh as a gift. However now, he will be giving it to her. Carefully she picked the stone up and quickly replaced it with a small sack of sand that was equal to it's weight. She sighed when no traps went off and looked down at the egg sized gem.

"Now you're all mine." she whispered. Suddenly the sound of footsteps reached her ears and she quickly rushed to hide in the shadows. Soon a man stepped into the room. He had tamed dirty blonde hair and bluish-gray eyes. He wore black desert style pants, and a white shirt. The boy looked no more than 18 and was even tanner than most of the people in Egypt. Instantly she recognized him as Gahiji, a well known, but still new Tomb robber.

"What?" she heard him gasp when he walked up to the stand that once held the Lotus. "Why isn't the blasted thing here?"

Quietly the girl tried to leave but had stepped on a piece of rotten food that made a squish sound. Gahiji looked up and saw her. His eyes then traveled to the stone in her hand. He growled and pulled out a sword. "Give that here woman." he snapped.

Behind her small veil the woman smirked as she tossed the stone in the air, caught it then placed it in her pocket. "Not likely fool." she said and took off.

She could hear him chasing after her, so she made the chase a bit more interesting. A funny looking stone was coming up and she stepped on it then jumped over the pit that opened up. However Gahiji jumped over it as well. So he was as good as the rumors said, still she wanted to make extra sure. Springing up she kicked the wall and ducked to the ground as knives few out of the walls. Looking back she saw Gahiji had stopped running just before reaching the spot. When the knives stopped flying he was quickly upon her. She instantly pulled out a concealed dagger in time to block his sword. Lashing her leg out she nailed him in the chest and got up to run. He recovered too quickly and attacked her again. Putting the dagger away she brought out her glaive and locked it with his sword.

He smirked. "You're pretty good for a woman." she glared at him, then grinned behind her concealment.

"You're not so bad yourself, for a man." they pushed off each other and stood ready for the next attack.

However neither of them would have the time to finish their little match. The sound of running feet was soon heard. The tombkeepers had heard the traps go off and were coming to take care of the intruders. The two just turned and ran, not even caring that the other was running beside them. Soon the tombkeepers had turned the corner and chased after them. Swords and spears at the ready.

"Stop thieves!" they called out. The girl rolled her eyes. Oh yeah, like they were going to do that.

The two finally were outside the tomb and in the desert's cool night air. Quickly they both closed the door to the tomb and ran to their horses. However before Gahiji could get to his, she tripped him with the end of her weapon and quickly mounted her mare. The thief looked up and glared at her. She just smirked through her veil and gripped the reigns tighter to control her fidgeting horse. The violet eyed girl did her best to hold in her laughter.

"That's for trying to kill me." he stood up and mounted his horse. The woman kicked hers and it galloped away. Gahiji followed her. He still needed to get the Lotus from her.

"You're not getting away that easily woman!" he cried. She turned her head to look at him and grinned. She reached into one of her saddle bags and pulled out a harmless garden snake.

She then called out to him. "My name is Hotaru, Gahiji. I'm sure you've heard it before." with that she tossed the snake to the ground. When the man's horse saw it, the poor thing spooked and reared. Throwing it's master off. Hotaru laughed as she watched this then faced forward and rode away. Leaving the younger thief far behind.

Gahiji quickly stood up and calmed his horse down. The snake had slithered away. After his horse was settled he looked back to see she was only a black dot in the distance now. He glared at the speck and mounted his horse again. He had heard rumors about the girl, but thought they were just that, rumors. However this little trip of his proved him wrong. Hotaru, the Queen of Thieves, really did exist.

* * *

_**Spirit**_- **If you can't remember to much from the last fic, tell me and I will send you a small summary in a review reply**. Also for what's going on with me and my other stories check my profile. Near the bottom you shall find what stories I'm still working on, and where I'm at in them. 

_**Tenshi**_- Glad to be back, I missed you readers!!

_**Spirit**_- Me too. And if you missed us or like the fic Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	2. Three Years

**_Spirit_**- Well it's a new month, so I better put something out. This was the oly fic whose next chapter was already done, so yeah. 

**_Tenshi_**- You're getting really lazy

_**Spirit**_- No, I'm just getting more busy. I have college to worry about, plus I'm usually always out with my boyfriend so I'm never home enough to right.

**_Tenshi_**- And when you are, all you do is lay on your bed watching tv.

**_Spirit_**-... Tenshi something shinny is over there!! Go get it::_Tenshi takes off without Spirit even pointing in a direction_:: Anyways, here is your next chapter.

_**Tenshi**_- :_:in distance::_ SHINNY!!!

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon. I do however own whatever OC's are in here.

* * *

Three years have past since the war with Hondo. There had been many losses during that dark time. Friends. . . and family. . . perished into the darkness. But over the course of these past years, those old wounds have healed. New allies have been made. New friends and loved ones have been found. A sense of security and peace had settled over the land of Egypt. What was destroyed, was rebuilt. The lives that were lost, are no honored and remembered with pride. The age of light had come and every one lived in harmony.

But like the day, peace does not last forever. Night, darkness is once again starting to appear. The time for serenity is ending once again. Weapons must be sharpened, armor must be shined. However, the people are now turning blind eyes towards the new threat. They no longer remember what loss and pain feel like. They no longer remember the cruelty of others and what it could bring. To those people, their arrogance will be their downfall. The ones who do remember, the ones who still live through the dark times in their minds are no fools. But will their knowledge and skills be enough this time? The evil is stronger, and far more strategic. If they thought the last threat was hard, then they better prepare for the new one. For the new evil has already arrived. It has been hiding in the alleys, it has been the neighbor or even best friend you thought you could trust. They have been concealing themselves for years. And now they are ready. Ready to blanket the land of Egypt in their hate and fury.

88888

Bakura smirked as he watched his lover ride into the gates of their secluded little town. The thieves had built it not to long ago in between some rocky mountains that would shield them from view. It wasn't much. Just a few buildings and many tents. Hotaru didn't look to happy, and that of course just asked for her to be picked on. After all, hell would freeze over if the two went a day without arguing. A now 13 year old Haku took the reigns of Hotaru's horse as she dismounted, then led it away to the stables. Pulling off her head wrap, short violet hair settled around her and she sighed. It was morning now, and she was extremely tired. Seeing Bakura standing there she scowled and walked over. She knew he was going to give her grief about being late. He always did. And it annoyed the hell out of her.

"What kept you?" he asked crossing his arms. Hotaru rolled her eyes and walked past him into the bar where she was greeted by Khalid and the others members of their band of thieves. Bakura followed her in, chuckling at her annoyed expression. Finally the girl sat down at their table and ordered a goblet of water. "So, you're just going to not talk to me then?"

Hotaru sighed. "I got the stone if that's what you're wondering."

"But it's not. I knew you would get it. What I'm wondering is why it took you 10 extra minutes to get back here. Your horse was well watered and fed before you left, it's not even hot yet, and there's no evidence of a sand storm on you." grumbling, Hotaru took a sip of her water. Sometimes she really did hate her husband.

"Someone else tried to get it from me once I rightfully stole it."

Bakura became serious. It was against the thieves rules to steal from another thief. "Who? It couldn't have been one of our men."

Hotaru shook her head. "It wasn't. It was that fool, Gahiji. You know the one trying to take your title? The idiot alarmed the tomb keepers, so then we had to ditch them. Oh remind me to thank Haku for the snake he found in the mead the other day?"at the last sentence a devilish smile formed on her face. Bakura raised an eyebrow at this, but thought it better not to ask. Having been trained for most of her life as an assassin, Hotaru could find even a toothpick handy in the most dangerous situations.

After giving a comforting kiss to his lover's cheek, the thief king stood up and left the bar. Seeing how Hotaru was in not such a good mood, it would be best to let her calm down some. This he unfortunately learned from experience. Heading over to the stables he saw Haku brushing the sand out of the violet eyed woman's horse's hair. The boy was growing up and looking much more like his brother, Hamadi, everyday. The only trait he lacked now was his older brothers flirtatious and slightly perverted ways. Speaking of Hamadi, it was almost the anniversary of his and Anzu's death. The thief wondered if Hotaru wanted to go visit their tomb.

Their tomb was the only one off limits to his band of thieves. They had gotten the word out to other bands as well. If either he or Hotaru found out their tombs were robbed they would hunt the perpetrators down and. . . lets just say you don't want to know what they'll do. Shacking his head of such thoughts he looked back to the young boy. Haku was just coming out of the stable and smiled when he saw him. Bakura smiled back.

"Hey, you done with your chores?" he asked.

"Almost. I just have to feed Akila and the other horses." he said indicating Hotaru's mare.

Bakura nodded. "Alright, but when you're done it's almost time for you and Khalid to practice your fighting." the boy nodded and quickly hurried to complete his last task. After that little mission Bakura decided to go out and pick up a few things at the nearest town. After all, traders never made it to theirs, nor did they really know where it was. Maybe there he would also be able to find out more about this Gahiji who was so bent on becoming the next king. Now Bakura wasn't really worried that the boy would actually claim that title, he just wanted to meet the kid and put him in his place. After all their was the thieves laws to uphold. Though there were few, they were not to be broken.

88888

It was a quiet and peaceful morning at the palace. The exotic birds that were outside were already awake and singing lightly. The beautiful scents of the flowers drifted in the air as they opened up to the suns light. Two figures were out in it all walking around. Atem smiled as he helped his two year old son to walk up a small flight of stairs out in the gardens. The baby, Eurus, slowly stepped up with his chubby legs. When they got to the last step, Atem sat down and took his son into his arms. The toddler giggled as his father rocked him in praise. Amara stood not to far away and smiled at the two men in her life. Her navy blue eyes twinkled as Eurus began to pull his fathers hair. Atem tried to make him let go, but to no avail. It always amazed him how strong babies were. Walking over to them Amara sat down one step below.

"You two bonding again?" she teased. Atem looked down into Eurus's reddish-purple eyes. The baby already had a full head of hair which was golden blonde with a few red tints in it.

"I think your mother's wanting time with you now." the baby just reached out to the blonde haired woman and said, "mama." Amara smiled warmly and took the child from her lover. Eurus clung onto her Greek styled pale blue dress and stood up in her lap. The two parents laughed as he tried to crawl all over her.

Amara settled him back down in her lap, "I see you both have been wrestling again. I could have sworn I told your father to stop teaching you that 'til you're older." she said, throwing a mock glare at Atem. The pharaoh just shrugged and stood up. Things had certainly quieted down over the past three years. The only problems they ever got now were a few raids, and of course the infamous Thief King. Still as long as Bakura and Hotaru didn't murder anyone, he wouldn't try too hard to catch them. Amara wouldn't be to happy with him if he put one of her best friends behind bars. It was actually kind of funny. The Queen of Thieves and the Queen of Egypt were actually best friends. Still he couldn't ignore the law all the time, eventually they might be captured. Then Amara would just have to deal with it.

With a pat to his sons head, and kiss to his wife's, the pharaoh left the garden. He walked down the long hall to the throne room where his priests were waiting. They had called for her earlier but he had to watch Eurus while Amara slept in a little. Their child had been sick recently so the woman had practically stayed up for two days straight to care for him. Atem could've ordered a maid to look after the child, but as a parent he felt it was his duty. He now wondered why the priests had requested a meeting so suddenly. Perhaps it was due to the drought that they were having. Or just some outside affairs with other countries. Whatever the reason the pharaoh entered the room with a straight face and walked over to the group. He noted that their expressions were rather troublesome. This was not a good sign at all.

"What is going on?" he asked, instantly registering that something was amiss.

Seto looked at him with a serious expression. "Our Red Desert troop was found slaughtered in the Sahara four days ago." Atem frowned.

"Any clue as to who had done this?" they shook their heads.

Shada stepped forward. "No, but they were all decapitated and some of the younger ones even had their hearts ripped from their bodies. Some heads and all of the hearts are missing." Atem grimaced. Who would do such a thing? This didn't seem like just a raid. Raiders would just kill men and leave them like that. They wouldn't bother with such details as taking out their hearts or stealing their heads. Was this a act of terrorism on his kingdom? Or perhaps some kind of sorcery? Whatever the outcome, something had to be done.

"I want you send out messengers to each of our fleets. Warn them of this and ask them to keep an eye out. I don't want the civilians alarmed though." the priests nodded and left.

All except one. When Atem reached his throne and sat in it, Seto walked up the steps to him. "Atem, would you like me to investigate this mater further?" he asked. The pharaoh raised an eyebrow to him. He knew the priest was very good about finding information for the criminal underworld and not just by using his Millennium Rod. It might be due to the fact that his sister happened to be part of that world. With a nod the blue eyed man bowed and left the room. Of course he himself could not freely walk into the thieves town, hell Seto didn't even know where it was. However he did know someone that did.

88888

A cloaked Bakura entered the small village. The market place was crowded as usual with women, men and children all running around doing their shopping. He passed by many stands, pretending to be interested. When the keeper wasn't looking, he took whatever fancied him. It wasn't much though, since they had plenty of supplies and gold back at the hideout. More so it was just out of habit. When he was far enough away from the stands he would give the children who were living on the streets whatever he stole. They wouldn't ask questions, only bow and run off before someone caught them with whatever it was. The one who was responsible for making him do this was of course Hotaru. She would always feel bad for the orphans and remembered what it was like before the Kaiba family took her in. Several times she would actually come back to their village with a couple of children and teach them how to survive better on the streets. She never adopted any of them, but did treat them as if they were younger brothers and sisters.

The man sighed at how many times she had done this and let the kids stay in their home. However, whenever they began to argue about it, the other female thieves would back Hotaru up, and he would lose. Stepping into an alley for a quicker route around the place Bakura quickly felt eyes following him. Shadows slightly shifted out of the corners of his eyes. Deciding to wait and see what would happen he continued on. This might prove to be entertaining to him.

It didn't take long for him to feel someone reaching into his coat pockets. Instantly he grabbed the person's hand and threw them against the wall. Bringing out a small knife he held it to their throat. "You've got 10 seconds to explain why you were trying to steal from me boy." a glint caught his eye and he quickly released his captured as a dagger made to cut his throat.

"You're quick. Thief King Bakura." looking up his crimson eyes clashed with blue-gray. "Like your girlfriend. You two train together?"

Bakura smirked. "Wife actually. I take it you're Gahiji." the teen bowed mockingly. "What's this I hear about you wanting to claim my title?"

"Exactly that. I want to be the next Thief King. And in order for me to do that. I have to beat you." he said unsheathing a sword. Rolling his eyes, Bakura brought out his own sword. This wasn't the first time some young, immature, shmuck challenged him, and he doubted it would be the last. Though a simple match wasn't going to decide who was King he might as well amuse the kid for awhile. After all, who was he to crush a young mans dreams? Actually. . . he took pride in doing that when it came to this.

"Alright boy, lets see what you've got."

* * *

_**Spirit**_- That's is for now. If I have time, I might update something again this month, but if not, you'll just have to wait til September.

_**Tenshi**_- ::_still gone::_

**_Spirit_**- ...wow...I this is weird. So yeah, here's some info on characters you may have forgotten:

**Khalid**- One of Bakura's closest friends along with Hamadi. I will write his description when he is seen in the story again. He will be appearing a lot more in this story

**Hamadi**- Bakura's best friend who died saving Anzu in The Red Sands of Egypt.

**Haku**- Hamadi's younger brother and sometimes messanger for the thieves. Will also be appearing a lot more.

**Hondo Runihura**- who could forget him?? The villian of The Red Sands of Egypt.

**Nefura Kaiba**- Seto's, Anzu's, and Hotaru's mother. She will be making brief appearances later on.

**Jasmin**- The Kaiba family's pet wolf who is living with Nefura now.

**Darius**- Hotaru's teacher and some what father. He had rescued her after her village was burned and taught her how to fight and about her powers. And I believe he is the last of my original characters. If there were more, I shall list them later.

Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	3. SUMMARY

_**Spirit**_- Ok, I've noticed that many of my readers are confusing Steal My Pain, Then Burn It Away with The Red Sands of Egypt. 

_**Tenshi**_- So Spirit is going to write a summary on what happened before the sequel. It is freely up to you if you want to read it or not.

**_Spirit_**- Not only so you guys are clear, but it's also to refresh my memory on some events as well. Also I will be keeping this summary up until I write the next chapter for this fic. So here it is:

**THIS IS A SUMMARY OF THE RED SANDS OF EYGPT! NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER!**

* * *

Hotaru was orphaned at a young age somewhere in Europe.(I never really said where) That is when Darius found her and took her in. He trained her for a couple of years. The time after he told her about her mission, her memory loss of him, his death, and when she was found by the Kaiba family has not yet been revealed. So then she was living with the Kaiba family. Hotaru had two siblings, Seto and Anzu. One night the High priests were staying at their place and they got attacked by Bakura.

This is where Hotaru's training with Darius was remembered, and she dreams about him that night. The next day they are taken to the palace where Seto learns that his father was killed by raiders. He goes into town where he meets and saves Makoto, a servant girl. Meanwhile Hotaru is asked to help go pick up Rei, the pharoh's sister, from Mut. She accepts the job and goes.

On their way back to the palace Bakura attacks and kidnaps Hotaru, who was disguised as Rei. When he discovers who she is he plans on using her to get the Millennium Items. Back with Rei, we find out that she and Marik had been secretly seeing eachother. Why? Cause Royalty can not be with tombkeepers. The first night Hotaru stays with Bakura she dreams again about Darius and remembers her past. A group of raiders had destroyed her small village and she was the only one left alive. She also remembers that Darius had forseen devastation in the future and had sent her to stop it. The guy who is the cause of the chaos is Hondo.

Later, when the ban of thieves are traveling around they are attacked by Hondo's men. Hondo is trying to get close to the pharaoh and is using the reward put on rescuing Hotaru to get close enough. He kidnaps Hotaru and tells her that they both have special ablilities. However his are evil. Bakura saves her and takes her back to the campsite. This is the first time they kiss, but unfortuneatly Hotaru is asleep.

Back at the palace Makoto and Anzu meet Amara. Amara is a peasent girl who is a friend of the pharaohs, but at the time thought he was only a guard. Veiw switches back to Hotaru and Bakura. The thief is now starting to realize his feelings but doesn't want to have them. They have one of their infamous arguments then are attacked by a sand storm in which the two fall into a burried tomb.Switching to Atem and Seto. While looking for Hotaru they happen upon Hondo . He tricked Atem and was able to follow him around, however Seto didn't trust him.

Rei has a premontion of all of Egypt burning and the man responsible for it. She confides in Marik We see a little romance with them. Then we go back to our favorite couple who are slowly but surely finding their way through the tomb. Both having to rely on the others strengths. And both fighting non stop. While resting she tells him about Hondo. Again they argue and Bakura blurts out that he loves her.

Amara once again sneeks into the palace to find "Yami". He finds her instead and pisses her off so she chases him around. The guards catch her, and it is revealed that Yami is actually Atem. When the guards leave Amara yells at Atem about how he lied to her. She then runs off. Atem starts to bring up memories of her past and how they met.

Back with Bakura and Hotaru. The two are kind of quiet for awhile and then the thief explains how he started falling for her. Hotaru confesses that she loves him too and they kiss. After that they find their way out and the band meets them. Before they can rejoyce however, cause soldiers of the pharaoh surround them. Bakura surrenders and goes with them freely. He tells Hotaru he doesn't love her and that he was going to kill her. The group heads back to the palace. There Hotaru is welcomed back by her sister and Rei and meets Makoto. Bakura sees how happy she is back with her family and believes he made the right descision. He stilled loved her but knew she was better off with her family.

Hotaru then tells the girls all of what happened whil with Bakura. She then mentions Hondo and Anzu and Rei tell her that he had been at the palace but disappeared that morning. Atem them summons Hotaru and askes what they should do with Bakura. Of course Akhenaden greatly objects and reads Hotaru's mind. He tells everyone that she is in love with the thief and should not be counted. Atem has to listen to the priest and says Bakura will be beheaded.

While Hotaru is confined to her room, Anzu, Rei, and Makoto plan to break Bakura and his men out. They do but are spotted. Bakura stays behind so that the others can escape. Akhenaden then tortures Bakura. Elsewhere Hondo is planning his attack and is making sure the execution of Bakura is fixed.

Now comes the day of Bakura's execution. Atem shows some respect to the thief by making the people stop throwing food at him. Anzu talks some sense into Hotaru who then throws herself onto Bakura, stopping the executioner. Akhenaden tries to kill her, but Bakura gets in the way. Before Akhenden can strike again, Atem shoots him with a couple of arrows. All hell breaks loose, as Hondo's men start attacking from the crowds. Everyone rushes in to fight.

After the fighting Atem learns that it was Hondo who staged the attack. Everyone is now staying at the palace and the guys are preparring for the battle to come. The girls are pissed cause they can't help. However, that of course doesn't stop them and Amara joins Hotaru to help train the rest of the girls. At dinner Amara joins them and continues to ignore Atem. When diner is over they talk alone. Atem then confesses his love for her.

Later that night Hotaru is almost kidnapped by Hondo's men. Decides it is best to go fight him, since she is probably the only one who can beat him. Anzu doesn't want her to go, but Hotaru knocks her out and takes off. Everyone is alreted of Hotaru's disappearance in the morning. However, Anzu is also missing. Bakura is then awair that Hamadi, his second in comand and best friend, is also missing. They prepare for battle

Anzu and Hamadi meet up to go get Hotaru. Well Anzu want's to get Hotaru and Hamadi is following her cause he likes her.

Hotaru finally faces off with Hondo in a temple for Anubis while Atem's and Bakura's army faces off with Hondo's. Hotaru soon starts to run out of energy, but Anzu and Hamadi save her just in time.They continue to hold Hondo off, while Hotaru powers up. Meanwhile The rest of the girls have disguised themselves as men and are fighting the army. Bakura finds them out, but doesn't really care. Rei had a premonition and says they must find Hotaru. Atem and Marik join the group and head off to the temple.

Hamadi and Anzu are fighting with all they've got. They are succesful in keeping him occupied while Hotaru finishes gathering all her power into her glaive. However once she finishes she see's Hamadi protect her sister and get killed by Hondo. He tells Anzu he really did like her before he died. Unable to cope Anzu does nothing and lets Hondo kill her as well.

This only proves fatal for Hondo as now Hotaru grows even stronger with her new hate towards him. They start to fight again, Hotaru winning. She then lets out her final attack. An energy blast that almost kills him. Completely drained of energy, Hotaru crawls over to him to finish him off. After he says he doesn't regret anything she drives her glaive into his heart. Hondo dies instantly. Bakura and the others rush in at this point. The thief catches Hotaru who then falls unconscious.

Four days later Hotaru is still unconscious and Atem tells Bakura he must leave. Though he had help protect his kingdom, he was still the most wanted man in Egypt. Bakura agrees and promises to come back for Hotaru. Amara then comes in afraid of hers and Atems future. Atem fixes that by asking her to marry him.

Makoto and Seto fluff included

Rei is watching over Hotaru when she finally wakes up. She gives her a note from Anzu, which she had written before she went after Hotaru.

Insert Rei and Marik fluff

Everyone reads Anzu'z note after dinner. Which basically helps Hotaru in her descison to go after Bakura. The other girls also push her to go find him.

Meanwhile Bakura and his band are camping out. But Bakura can't get Hotaru out of his head. Deciding it would be best for him to go to bed he goes to his tent. He finds someone lurking in it but then discovers it's Hotaru. After much apologizing and kissing they fall asleep in each others arms. Le End...

* * *

_**Spirit**_- Well besides the bonus chapter in which most of you got to kill Hondo again. So anyways I hoped this helped you all remember. It certainly helped me.

_**Tenshi**_- That was a lot longer than we expected though...

_**Spirit**_- yeah, but oh well. And if you choose to review, then thanks. If not, that's fine. This wasn't a real chapter anyways. Ja ne

Death


	4. Another Who Lives in Darkness

_**Spirit**_- Hello minna! How are you all doing??

_**Tenshi**_- ...

_**Spirit**_- OMG Tenshi's quiet...hell has forzen over

_**Tenshi**_- ::_starts snoring::_

_**Spirit**_-... oh...he's just sleeping with his eyes open again. Well lets forget about him and move onto the story!!

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon. I do however own whatever OC's are in here.

* * *

A small stream of blood flowed down the steps of houses. Men, women, and children lay dead in their homes and on the streets of what was once a peaceful little village. Even the lives of animals had not been spared in this massacre. Small grains of sand shifted as the crimson liquid continued to spread along the streets and run down the steps of houses. The place reeked of scorched skin and blood. A few of the houses had caught fire, but the flames began to die as its food source became scarce. Other then the rivers of blood, nothing moved. Nothing even made a sound. What was once a flourishing small village was now no more then a graveyard.

A peculiar thing about the bodies, was that all had, had their heads removed. All of the children had, had their hearts carved out of them. Even some of the younger men and women did too. Some people would call this the work of a devil or demon, but it had been the hands of men who had committed such a haynes act. Hate filled, and merciless men, who did not listen to the cries of the children. Nor did they listen to the mothers pleas to spare their lives. They had silenced the town within two hours. Now nothing remained of it. The town would lay forgotten until perhaps a trader passed by. But even then, nothing could be done about it. The lives were taken. The buildings were in ruins. Pretty soon the buzzards would come to feast on the corpses. Picking at the meat til there was nothing but bone and hair left.

On a dune not far from the village was a group of black figures. There seemed to be only about ten of them. However their incredible skills made up for their lack or numbers. All had their faces wrapped, only daring to reveal their eyes. Even their hands were gloved. The cloth soaked with human and animal blood. One carried a bag that had the liquid seeping through and dripping onto the sand. All were mounted onto black war horses. Trained to help fight in combat. Their black manes were mused from the massacre earlier that day.

The one with the bag turned to who appeared to be the leader. "Will these heads and hearts be enough for them?" he asked holding up his sack.

The leader nodded. "Yes, I do believe so. Our master shall be pleased when he hears of our success."

"What of the village milord? Shall we burn it completely or leave it?" the voice of a woman asked from the back. The onyx eyes of the leader twinkled with mirth.

"Leave it. The buzzards have to eat too you know." the group laughed. They kicked the sides of their beasts and turned them around. They rode away from the destruction and death with smiles on their faces. None of the men or women gave a second thought to the lives they took. In fact, they would all sleep soundly tonight without a care. This place had just been a small, meaningless sacrifice to there goal. A goal in which they dared any man to stop.

**88888**

Gahiji swung his sword expertly through the air, aiming for the Thief King's neck. Bakura dodged it and kicked out at the man, nailing him in the stomach. Their fight had been taken out to the desert, as to not attract the authorities attention. It was actually going quite well. The crimson eyed thief was finding this little match rather fun. The only people who ever gave him a good work out was Hotaru, Khalid, and unfortunately Atem. Mostly the rest would tire to quickly and give up. Or he'd beat the snot out of them. Snapping out of his thoughts he quickly blocked Gahiji's next attack.

This boy did not seem to tire. He was taught well in the fighting arts. However Bakura had something he didn't. The boy lacked experience, and that could be a deadly thing when fighting someone like himself. Again Bakura successfully avoided the teen's sword, but decided to not counter the attack. He wanted the blue-gray eyed boy to know just how confusing and unpredictable an opponent can be. At least he wasn't going up against Hotaru again. She tended to like playing with people's heads a little more then she should. Yes, Bakura was very ruthless, but his wife could just be down right dirty when it comes to fighting. She also happened to take pride in that factor.

Gahiji watched the king of thieves moves carefully. He knew it wouldn't be easy to bring him down, but he had no idea it would be this hard. They had been fighting for more than an hour now. He thought for sure Bakura would have tired by now, but he seemed just as lively as ever. Gahiji stumbled when he charged and the man got out of the way. He felt the hilt of Bakura's sword connect with his back. "That could have easily been the over end of my sword you know." he heard the king say as the boy stumbled and nearly fell.

Gahiji recovered and glared at him. "Then why wasn't it?"

"Cause I'm having to much fun." the man said, smirking. "What fun would it be if I killed you now?"

"So what you're saying is you're just playing with me?" Gahiji snapped, wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth.

Bakura shook his head. "No, what I'm saying is, I'm not attacking to kill. But that's not going to stop me from attacking." with that he swung his sword in a downwards sweep. The teen brought up his own weapon in time to block it. Something caught the expert thieves eye and he nearly froze. Luckily he jumped out of the way in time to avoid a dark green energy ball of some sort. It looked like the strange powers Hotaru had. "What the? . . . what the Hell are you boy?" he shouted glaring at his opponent.

Gahiji straightened up. "I was sure you knew. Don't tell me you've never seen this kind of power before in someone. Especially with your profession." he said, his expression was a little sadistic.

"A child of darkness." Bakura answered, remembering what his lover had called herself and that bastard, Hondo. Suddenly the sound of horses drew their attention away from each other. Both looked back at the city to see guards heading towards them. Bakura cursed and began to race off. "We'll finish this later!" he called out before dodging the authorities and entering an alley. Gahiji smirked, then made to make his own escape in the opposite direction. This would not be that last time they would meet.

**88888**

A black clad rider, rode into the thieves hideout late that night. After whispering a password to the doorman they were allowed in. The large bar at the end of the stairs was crowded as usual. Men singing to their drunkenness, or flirting with some of the entertainers or female thieves, in hopes of getting lucky. Of course the female thieves knew better so, they either ignored them, or played along until the man ended up with a harsh slap to the face. Looking amongst the people at the bar the figure spotted the person they were looking for. Walking over to the Queen of Thieves, the person tapped her shoulder. Hotaru turned in her stool to meet them. Smiling she offered the stool next to her for them to sit there. She ordered a goblet of water for the newcomer and then turned to face them.

"What is your business here Makoto? Don't tell me I'm in trouble again." the violet eyed girl asked, giving an innocent smile. Makoto dropped her hood, revealing her brunette hair that was kept up and her gleaming emerald eyes. The two hugged, for it had been awhile since they last saw eachother.

"No, you're not." Hotaru seemed a little disappointed, and the brunette couldn't help but laugh at her long time friend and now sister-in-law(lol, that means Bakura and Seto are brother-in-laws). The bartender gave the woman her drink then went to tend to more customers. "Actually I was wondering if you had any information for me?"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow as she sipped her juice. "On?"

It was here that Makoto became more serious. This worried the violet eyed girl. Rarely was the woman ever too serious. She had her moments but that usually came to Hotaru's or Seto's safety. Looking into her mug of water Makoto began to speak again. "Not to long ago a small patch of soldiers was slaughtered out in the Sahara."

"And? Soldiers die everyday. It was probably a raid or something, which I hear of all the time." Hotaru stated, glaring at the men that came over to flirt with the new woman. Once they backed off Makoto shook her head.

"I think we can rule out raiders. It's not just the fact that they were killed Hotaru, but how they were killed. All of them were beheaded and half had their hearts ripped out and stolen from them." the thieves eyes widened at this. That was definitely not a normal killing. It actually almost sounded like a ritual or sacrifice of some sort.

With a sadden sigh she replied, "I have never heard of this happening before. But it doesn't sound like it's a revenge act or anything. I'll look into the way of death."

Makoto looked at her a little funny. "Why? You think it might have meaning to it?" Hotaru nodded. Sighing Makoto finished her water and got up. She hated the thought of someone actually doing this for a reason. Especially if she didn't know what possible reason they could have. Then again it's better then someone doing this without a reason too.

"Well I better get back before Seto worries. He hates it when I come here alone. Even though that's the way I always visit. If anything comes up, you know how to get a hold of us."

"Dido." Hotaru said toasting to her as she walked by. Before Makoto got out of whispering range though she had to ask one more thing.

"Oh, and does Bakura know yet?" she asked. Taking the girls blush and glare as a no she laughed and waved good-bye to her friend. Hotaru watched as she left then let out a sigh. Perhaps she should tell him soon, before anything bad begins to happen. Something told her all this was going to bring about something very horrid. Finishing her juice she got up and went to the room she and Bakura shared, hopefully he would be back soon.

* * *

_**Spirit**_- Next chapter Rei will come in and you'll get to see a bit of how she and Marik are doing. Oh and You'll see more of Makoto later.

_**Tenshi**_- _::awake now_:: Wheee!!! The state fair's in town!!! Can we go Spirit??? Can we? Can We!?

**_Spirit_**- Of course. Well we are off!! Please Review! Ja ne

Death


End file.
